Sea
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: [Drabble] Apa yang paling berharga yang bisa ditemukan di laut? Mermaid. SVT Jihoon, Seungcheol, Soonyoung. Mermaid/Merman!Jihoon, Pirate!Seungcheol, Pirate!Soonyoung. Jicheol. Mpreg. (Original Character: Baby!Choi Jimin)
1. Chapter 1

Sea

Rating: T menuju M

Genre: Fantasy

Note: Mermaid/Merman!Jihoon*

XXX

Apa yang berharga yang bisa ditemukan di laut? Mermaid.

Seungcheol punya satu di dalam kotak kaca raksasa berisi air di kapalnya. Namanya Jihoon.

Panjang badannya dari kepala ke ekor cuma semeter setengah lebih beberapa belas centi, rambutnya hitam dan panjang sepinggangnya –mungkin karena di dasar laut sana tidak ada tukang cukur, jadi Jihoon cuma cukur rambut sesekali, matanya kuning dan menyala dalam gelap, saat malam hari warna sangat indah, giginya hampir semuanya taring dan itu mengingatkan Seungcheol betapa susahnya menangkap Jihoon yang seperti hewan liar.

Jihoon yang terjebak dalam kotak kaca cuma bisa menatap marah pada Seungcheol dan memukul mukul kaca. Cantiknya.

Kadang kadang dia menangis dan airmatanya langsung berubah menjadi mutiara. Warnanya macam macam tergantung perasaan Jihoon, kadang dia marah sampai menangis dan mutiaranya berwarna hitam, kadang dia sedih dan mutiaranya berwarna putih, kadang juga ada saat saat dimana mutiara Jihoon berwarna merah jambu, tapi itu cukup jadi rahasia Seungcheol saja.

Seungcheol naik ke atas kotak kaca Jihoon dan duduk di pinggirannya, "Ayo keluar, Jihoon, airnya mau diganti.

Jihoon terlihat kesal, dia berenang ke permukaan air, ke hadapan Seungcheol, "Bilang saja kalian ingin mengambil mutiaranya." Kata Jihoon. di dasar kotak kaca itu ada banyak sekali mutiara, itu berarti Jihoon sering sekali menangis.

Suaranya lembut, tapi kalau sudah berteriak bahkan kaca pun bisa pecah karenanya.

Seungcheol langsung membopong Jihoon yang sudah malas meronta, karena Seungcheol dan awak kapalnya jauh lebih kuat dari Jihoon.

"Kenapa kau tidak jual aku sekalian, bukannya katamu dagingku bisa jadi obat dari segala penyakit?" tanya Jihoon.

Seungcheol duduk di kursi dan Jihoon didudukan di pangkuannya, "Aku tidak mungkin menjualmu, Jihoon." dan dia mencium bibir Jihoon yang sudah malas meronta, "Kau jimat keberuntunganku."

Kulit Jihoon sangat putih, kadang kadang agak kemerahan, dan Seungcheol membuatnya makin bersemu lagi.

Seungcheol berseru pada awaknya, "Beritahu aku kalau sudah selesai, aku ada di kamarku bersama Jihoon. Ingat, kalau di antara kalian ada yang berani mengambil mutiaranya, siap siap kulempar ke laut."

Dan Seungcheol membawa Jihoon pergi.

XXX

Jihoon bisa bertahan tanpa air selama hampir setengah hari, kalau Seungcheol berbaik hati menyiramnya dengan air maka dia bisa bertahan selama setengah hari. Tapi biasanya Jihoon duduk di ranjang Seungcheol, rambutnya lembab dan berantakan, kulitnya kemerahan, dan ada beberapa mutiara berwarna merah jambu di ranjang Seungcheol yang berantakan.

Seungcheol mengancingkan kemejanya, "Kau mau tidur di ranjangku malam ini?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang tidur di dalam air bersamaku, mungkin aku bisa menenggelamkanmu jadi aku bisa bebas kabur." Jawab Jihoon.

Seungcheol tertawa.

"Oh, jangan tertawa, Kapten. Kalian diserang."

Terdengar awak Seungcheol berteriak, "Kapten, kita diserang!"

XXX

Jihoon tidak paham apapun tentang perseteruan antara bajak laut, yang dia pahami cuma dasar laut lah tempat bersembunyi yang paling aman.

Jihoon menjatuhkan diri ke laut.

Tapi dia ditangkap oleh musuh Seungcheol dan berakhir di kapal musuh, di hadapan laki laki yang sepertinya kapten kapal.

"Aku Soonyoung, kapten kapal ini. Siapa namamu, Cantik?"

Jihoon diam dan tidak menjawab.

Tiba tiba Seungcheol melompat ke kapal musuh dan kemudian suara pedang beradu terdengar.

Jihoon tidak tahan dengan semua ini dan sebelum semua orang melihat dia melompat ke laut.

Sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah ditemukan lagi, baik oleh Seungcheol ataupun oleh Soonyoung.

XXX

*= Jihoon itu hermaprodit. Bayangkan sistem reproduksi ikan badut, Nemo, tapi versi mamalia lautnya seperti dugong dan lumba lumba. Aku tidak membayangkan Jihoon dengan ekor bersisik, tapi terserah kalau mau dibayangkan bersisik juga. Aku membayangkannya sebagai setengah lumba lumba. Dan dia bisa bertahan tanpa air selama delapan jam.


	2. Chapter 2

Sea

Rating: T menuju M

Genre: Fantasy

Note: Mermaid/Merman!Jihoon* , preg!Jihoon.

XXX

Menurut mitos orang bisa gila kalau bertatapan dengan mermaid. Tapi kenyataannya Seungcheol gila ketika dia berhenti menatap ke dalam mata Jihoon yang menatapnya tajam, berhenti memperhatikan bagaimana mutiara mutiara berbagai warna jatuh dari matanya, berhenti memeluk ekornya yang licin, berhenti mengelus kulitnya yang kemerahan dan berhenti menikmati malam malam yang lebih dari panas.

Kotak kaca di kapal Seungcheol kosong dan Seungcheol beserta awaknya berlayar tanpa arah, mencari Jihoon.

Itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan, apalagi untuk para awak, tapi Seungcheol berkeras melakukannya.

"Siapa yang tidak mau berlayar lagi denganku untuk menemukan Jihoon, silahkan turun dari sini. Aku izinkan kalian bawa satu sekoci-ku."

Para awaknya diam. Mereka paham, meladeni orang yang gila karena cinta tidak bisa dengan kegilaan juga.

"Iya!" Tiba tiba ada yang berteriak, "Turunkan sekoci-mu, Choi Seungcheol! Aku menunggumu di bawah!"

Seungcheol segera melihat ke arah air, memastikan apa yang dia dengar bukan sekedar halusinasi saja.

Dan dia benar, itu adalah Jihoon.

Seungcheol berteriak lagi, kepada awaknya yang juga takjub melihat Jihoon di permukaan air laut, "Turunkan sekoci-nya!"

Dengan cara itulah Jihoon akhirnya bisa naik ke kapal Seungcheol lagi. Dada dan perutnya terlihat lebih gemuk, rambutnya basah dan berantakan. Jihoon nenangis, mutiara yang jatuh warnanya bermacam macam, menggambarkan perasaan Jihoon yang campur aduk.

Seungcheol memeluknya, "Jangan menangis, Jihoon. Jimat keberuntunganku. Kalau kau menangis aku juga ikutsedih."

Jihoon memeluknya erat, "Aku hamil, Seungcheol, anakmu. Aku ingin menamainya Jimin."

XXX

*= Jihoon itu hermaprodit. Bayangkan sistem reproduksi ikan badut, Nemo, tapi versi mamalia lautnya seperti dugong dan lumba lumba. Aku tidak membayangkan Jihoon dengan ekor bersisik, tapi terserah kalau mau dibayangkan bersisik juga. Aku membayangkannya sebagai setengah lumba lumba. Dan dia bisa bertahan tanpa air selama delapan jam.


	3. Note

Halo.

Sejujurnya, aku ingin Merpeople!Jimin dengan background keluarga yang seperti ini.

Terimakasih.


End file.
